Toy Story Toons: The Lock-In Party
by dude798978
Summary: 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson is dropped off at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School for the lock-in...and she must participate in all sorts of games and activities.


Summary: 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson is dropped off at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School for the lock-in...and she must participate in all sorts of games and activities.

**The Lock-In party **

1 fine lovely night...Mr. and Mrs. Anderson dropped Bonnie off at school at 8:39 for the lock-in...and the 2nd she walked around through the door...she knew she made a real big mistake...it was like 91% young boys and 12% young girls...and even worse...SHELDON was there.

Bonnie turned herself around to leave...but 1 of the chaperones had already locked the door...so she was stuck there for the entire night with everybody else.

She was guessing that most of the young girls in her 1st grade class decided not to go to the lock-in...and the 1s who DID show up...just never got the word in the nick of time.

Bonnie decides she was gonna need to make the most of it...and she walked around right into the auditorium where everybody else was taking their stuff...and the 1st thing she noticed was that there was at least 1 grownup for every single young child...which is not really a good situation for wild times.

Some of the chaperones were parents...but some of them were teachers...and something told Bonnie that the teachers were only there 'cause they never got 1 single choice.

Bonnie put her stuff down right on the auditorium stage...where all of the other children were...then she noticed that Sheldon was there...so she moved her stuff over to the other side of the auditorium stage.

She thought most of the children had already written off the entire night...'cause just about everybody was playing with whatever electronic system they brought with them.

Bonnie didn't even THINK about bringing 1 of her Tiger Electronics video games...and she didn't even bring a comic magazine or anything else to entertain herself...so she asked 1 of the grownups what she could do around here.

"Miss. Johnson...I didn't bring 1 of my Tiger Electronics video games or a comic magazine or anything else to entertain myself...what can I do around here?" Bonnie asked as Miss Johnson thought for 1 single minute.

"Well, Bonnie...there's an activity center in the corner for anybody who needs to take a fun relaxing break during the night." Miss Johnson said as Bonnie agreed with her and went over to the activity center.

Bonnie decided to just color in 1 of the coloring books and play in the ball pit...then sit right down on her _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_ sleeping bag.

At 9:27 PM...the grownups told them it was time for fun party games...but nobody heard them 'cause everybody had their headphones on their heads.

Mr. Johansson said other people needed to be social...so he confiscated all of the cell phones, music players...and whatever else children had...and put them right into a tote bag.

Then they all sat right down in a circle right in the middle of the auditorium stage...

"Tonight...we're gonna play some ice breakers...that will help us get to know 1 another better." Miss. Jacobson said as they just sat there silently.

But the truth was that all of the children know 1 another very well...'cause they were together forever since kindergarten...and in fact...Bonnie thought they knew 1 another a bit too much.

Miss. Jacobson told them that they were gonna begin with something called the name game...where everybody goes around and gives themselves a nickname that begins with the same letter as their 1st name...like Sporty Scott or Jungle Jimmy...or something like that...but the idea was that their nicknames would say something about their true personality.

Sheldon went 1st...

"Smart Sheldon..." Sheldon said as it was very stressful for Bonnie who was trying to come up with a good sounding nickame...and her turn was coming up real fast...she finally settled on Brave Bonnie...which she knew was a bit lame...but it was kind of hard to think about a decent nickname that begins with the letter 'B'.

Bonnie guessed the other young child to her right, Brendan Wood, was having the exact same problem as her.

"Brave Brendan..." Brendan said as Bonnie looked a bit confused for 1 minute.

"I can't use the same word as Brendan...or else other people will think I'm copying him." Bonnie said nervously as she just sat there for a little while...trying to think about another good 'B' word...but everybody was just staring at her...and her mind just went blank.

Then an idea came to her mind...

"Beautiful Bonnie..." Bonnie said as everybody seemed real proud about that...and it made her wonder about their education system...especially since Ms. Jenkins is the 2nd grade honors language arts teacher.

Bonnie knew that Beautiful Bonnie was a real good nickname...but right before she could stick with it...the person to her left went...and it was way too late.

So right now...she was sticking with a real good nickname for the rest of the entire night...and probably 'til she gets into 2nd grade.

Right after that...they played a game called 'I Never Told Anybody This Before'...where they had to tell everybody a secret.

Ms. Jacobson told them the game would help them bond with 1 another...but Bonnie thought the REAL purpose was to let the chaperones know who the real trouble makers would be.

"I was the 1 who spray painted a foul word on the walls inside the men's restroom..." Jimmy said as Bonnie's theory was proven right later on when he went right down to the hallway to the men's restroom...and a chaperone followed him.

"Subject approaching...the corrider 3...men's restroom." Mr. Gibson said while speaking right into his walkie talkie.

They played a few more ice breakers...but nobody else could concentrate...'cause every single 5 2nds 1 of the cell phoens in the electronics bag would begin ringing or buzzing...then Mr. Johansson would fish through the bag and try to find the cell phone that was ringing so he could shut if off.

Unfortunately...he just gave up and locked the bag right in the teachers' lounge.

Right after the games were over...they had a 25 minute rest break right before their next activity...a few of them had brought snack foods...but there was a strict no snack food policy...and they had to eat them under cover.

The chaperones seemed to know EXACTLY who had the snack foods...and they confiscated about 97% of them.

Mr. Jefferson even found Bonnie's red cherry sweet balls which were hidden inside her _Muppets Tonight_ pillow case.

They finally realized that a mole was ratting them out...and it was Carl Robinson...and he was being paid off with the snack foods the grownups collected.

The only young child who still had snack foods was Gary Spitzer...who had a real big bag of twisted cheese puffs...

Bonnie thought Gary knew it was just a matter of time right before he was caught...so he locked himself in the men's restroom...and tried to enjoy his snack foods...but the grownups figured out what was going on around here...and Gary panicked and got rid of the evidence.

"Gary...we know you're in there!" Mr. Johansson called from outside the men's restroom as Miss. Johnson was pounding on the men's restroom door.

Right after their relaxing break...they got back into the circle...and Ms. Jenkins told them they were gonna play a new game called guess who...then she split them up into 10 teams.

Bonnie was on team 6 with Brendan Wood, Penny Smith...and a few other children her age.

She was just lucky she didn't need to be on the same team as Sheldon...'cause that would've been very uncomfortable for her.

This was how the game worked: every single team had to go right into another room and take a photograph of 1 of its members...but the photograph had to be a close-up...like a left or right ear...or a nose...or left or right hand or something like that.

Then every single team would bring their photographs to the library room...and the other teams would need to guess who was in the photograph.

Then Ms. Jenkins said that the winning team would get ice cream sandwiches from the freezer in the school cafeteria kitchen...

Bonnie had to admit...it sounded like a real fun game...but when she gave out the cameras...there was practically a riot...since it had been almost 2 hours since any of them had access to any kind of technology.

Then they found out they were those old-fashinoed instant cameras that develop their photographs right away...and everybody was a bit disappointed...'cause those kinds don't got a screen or anything else on them.

Bonnie's team went right down to the art room...where they could take their photographs in private...and the 1st thing they had to do was figure out who was gonna be in the photograph.

Brendan said they should take a picture of his bellybutton...but everybody thought that would be too obvious 'cause Brendan has a serious outie ...and all the other teams would know EXACTLY who it was.

They tried taking photographs of different children on their team...but most of them were too impossible.

Howard wanted the photograph to be of him...but he's totally covered in freckles...and they couldn't find 1 single part of her that would never be 1 dead give away.

They took a photograph of Leonard's back...but they caught 1 of the team 5 children sneaking up on them and they had to pick somebody else.

"Hey, no peeking!" Brendan exclaimed in alarm as the other young child went back with his team.

They took a bunch of photographs of Lucy Johansson...but the best 1 was of her bent right arm.

Nobody could even tell what the photograph was of...so that was the 1 they went with.

When all of the teams got back together forever in the library room...they put their photographs up on the wall with everybody else's...and just as soon as they saw the other photograhps...they knew they were gonna win.

Some of the photographs were so easy to identify that it was actually kind of crazy...and in fact...don't ask them what the other people on Sheldon's team were thinking.

They were eager to get on with the guessing part of the game...since they knew nobody would be able to figure out who was in their photographs...but Mr. Johansson just stood there looking at their photographs.

"Hmm...I wonder who this is." Mr. Johansson said while looking at 1 of their photographs.

Then Mr. Johansson said that he didn't appreciate team 6's juvenile stunt...and that they were disqualified from the competition.

They all looked at 1 another...trying to figure out what Mr. Johansson was speaking about...but Miss Johnson was fed up about it too...she said it was completely unnecesary to take a photograph of somebody's posterior.

Nobody on Bonnie's team knew what posterior meant...but luckily they were in the library room...so they looked it up in the dictionary...and you'll never believe this...but it means behind...and in fact...they found out that there are about a lot of OTHER words for behind as well too...but the teachers were fed up about it...they actually thought they took a photograph of somebody's behind...and Bonnie guessed that if they held the photograph at a certain angle...they could see how a person could make a mistake like that.

Mr. Johansson said he was gonna call their parents...and tell them to come take them home...and he said that the young kid whose behind was in the photograph was gonna be in REAL big trouble.

Bonnie knew that if Mr. Johansson called her parents at 11:39 at night time...they weren't gonna be proud...and she could tell a lot of the other children on her team were thinking the exact same thing.

Then Brendan made a run for it...which kind of put everybody into a state of panic.

"Hey...come back here!" Mr. Johansson called after them as they made a run for it.

So the rest of them ran around too...

It was every single man or woman for himself or herself...and Bonnie ended up hiding in the music room with Lucy...and they shut the lights off so that nobody would come looking for them in here.

Lucy was really terrified that the teachers were gonna do a behind line up to try and match the photograph to the right child...but Bonnie told Lucy she didn't have anything to worry about...'cause she changes into her swimsuit for swimming class...so everybody knows what her hands look like.

Bonnie and Lucy were in the music room for a very long time...but they were finally caught by a couple of teachers who used Carl to sneak them out.

The chaperones brought them down to the library room...where all of the other team 6 members were already lined up.

Well...everybody except for Leonard...who for all Bonnie knew was still hiding behind the soda pop machine on the 3rd floor.

Lucy told Mr. Johansson that the photograph was of her right arm...but luckily there was a mole near Lucy's right elbow that matched up with the 1 in the photograph...but Bonnie didn't think Mr. Johansson would've trusted him.

Right after Mr. Johansson looked at the photograph...and Lucy's bent right arm a few more times...he said that he made an innocent mistake...and that any reasonable person would've done the exact same thing.

It seemed like a pretty good apology to Bonnie...but she was just lucky he wasn't still speaking about calling their parents.

Right after that...the fun party games were over...and the grownups said it was time for them to turn in for the night..

Bonnie thought everybody who went to the lock-in was planning on staying up all night long...but at this point...she was lucky to go right to sleep if it meant the night might go by faster.

She went right into the auditorium to get into her sleeping bag...which was parked right next to Roger Houston...who was actually not that terrible looking...but the grownups said the young boys needed to take their stuff and move down the hallway to the library room...and the young girls had to stay in the auditorium.

Bonnie was hoping she could get some rest...but a lot of the young kids started horsing around...and it was impossible for her to fall asleep.

At 1 point Brendan started chasing people around with his outie, which was very disturbing.

See? this was the kind of thing Bonnie couldn't stand about younger kids her age.

When it comes down to it...they're just like a bunch of wild animal cubs.

When Brendan started chasing people around...Bonnie excused herself to go to the young girl's bathroom...so she could brush her teeth.

The women's restroom was in the back of the auditorium...and the lights were off...so it was very dark back there.

Bonnie heard this weird sound...and she got a bit freaked out for 1 2nd...'cause their school had a problem with rodents...but it turned out to just be George playing by himself in the ball pit.

Around midnight...Mr. Patterson, the school guidance counselor, told everybody to get into their sleeping bags and settle down...then he said there was no speaking for the rest of the entire night...and he didn't wanna hear 1 single word from anybody else.

Every single 1ce in a while...somebody would do a real loud 4 finger whistle...and that made Mr. Patterson really fed up about it...'cause he couldn't figure out who was doing it.

Right after what happened earlier with the photographs...Bonnie thought the grownups were just really sensative about anything having to do with crazy pictures.

Mr. Patterson said that if anybody needed to do a loud 4 finger whistle...they had to go behind the auditorium stage curtain to do it.

So then...a lot of the young girls began taking turns telling Mr. Patterson that they needed to go behind the curtain and they would tell the craziest jokes anybody could ever imagine.

That went on for quite a little while...and it kind of reached its peak when Jimmy Parker came in and played his blue plastic alto c Zelda ocarina replica.

Bonnie didn't know if it was a coincidence or not...but right about that time...the heat shut off in the auditorium.

In fact...she thought somebody turned the air conditioner on...all she knew was that everybody stayed in their sleeping bags right after that.

After a little while...Mr. Patterson fell asleep...but all of the young girls were still awake...some of them were saying this was like a prison camp...and some people were speaking about busting outta there and going back home.

The problem was that all of the exits were full...and Bonnie guessed they should've known what they were getting into when they called this thing a lock-in.

Henry Johansson said he saw a movie where some dude busted outta prison with a big metal spoon...and a lot of other people got very excited about that idea.

But it turned out that was just a bunch of Hollywood junk...'cause they got some big metal spoons from the kitchen and they couldn't even make 1 DENT in the linoleum floor.

At about 1:39 in the morning...somebody noticed flashing lights coming from outside...so they all went over to the back of the auditorium to see what was going on around here.

There was a young man from the tow truck company...and he was walking around Mr. Patterson's green sports car...which was parked in a handicapped spot.

They tried getting his attention so he could break them outta the school...

But the young man never heard them...and he towed Mr. Patterson's green sports car.

Bonnie thought about waking Mr. Patterson up to tell him...but she figured they should just let him get his beauty sleep.

By this time it was freezing in the auditorium that they packed themselves together forever like sardines to preserve body heat.

Bonnie figured that it was probably warm and toasty in the library room...and she was seriously thinking about going back there and joining the young boys.

But she figured she would get caught and she would just be back where she began.

Bonnie thought she probably fell asleep around 2:30 AM...then at 3:00 AM...there was a pounding on the back door that woke everybody up.

Mr. Patterson unlocked the door...and there was an entire bunch of fed up parents standing outside.

Apparently...they had been trying to call their young children to make sure everything was alright...but the children weren't answering...'cause Mr. Patterson took everybody's cell phones.

So then...the parents called 1 another and everybody got all in a state of panic.

To make 1 long story short...the parents who came to the school took their children home with them...and that left the only 2 children who didn't have their very own cell phones: Bonnie and Sheldon...so that was pretty weird.

Something told Bonnie that this entire lock-in idea was just a scheme set up by the parents and teachers...to turn them off to young boy-young girl parties...and if that was true...then mission accomplished.

End of story short idea...


End file.
